


Together

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Mornings, Romance, Snuggling, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, pure bliss, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Villanelle and Eve share a quiet morning together
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Together

A soft breeze coming through the window of the log cabin wakes Villanelle from her slumber. 

The young woman immediately snuggles closer to the warmth of another body, pulling the covers tighter around her slim, naked form to prevent any further heat from escaping. 

“Hey!” A tired voice exclaims before the duvet covering Villanelle’s body is slightly yanked from under her. “How do you like it?” Eve questions as Villanelle is exposed to the cold air within the room. 

Villanelle lets out a small chuckle as she re-arranges the duvet so that it is covering both women equally before her toned arm reaches out to tuck some fallen hair behind the other woman's ear. 

Smiling softly, Villanelle rests her hand on Eve’s cheek before her finger brushes over the soft skin there. “We should’ve really closed that window.” Villanelle whispers, her eyes dancing over Eve’s face. “Mmmhmm.” Eve hums, her eyes tightly shut as she enjoys the softness of Villanelle’s finger on her face. 

“You’re staring.” Eve speaks after a few moments of silence. 

“I’m admiring.” Villanelle replies, her smile brightening as she hears Eve let out a hearty laugh. 

“Wow. That was smooth and probably one of the most romantic things you have ever said to me.” Eve tells her, her eyes finally flicking open to meet Villanelle’s gaze. “Hi.” Eve grins. 

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” Villanelle wonders before biting her lip softly as the other woman stares intently at her. 

“Honestly, that was probably the best sleep I’ve had in months.” Eve replies as the two of them share a look of understanding. Fourteen months had gone by since Eve and Villanelle had turned back to each other on the bridge. Since then they had fought hard for their life and had lost people along the way but after months and months of uncertainty, they had finally come out the end. Together. 

“Me too. Much needed. Although I feel really refreshed right now.” Villanelle answers, her eyes drifting around Eve’s face before they land on her lips. Memories of the night before immediately surround her mind and there’s no holding back the smirk on the younger woman’s lips. Eve doesn't miss the way Villanelle slightly licks her lips and a smug look appears on her face. 

“My eyes are up here V.” Eve laughs, lifting up Villanelle’s chin slightly so their eyes meet once again. 

“Oh I know.” Villanelle grins, a slight blush covering her face which warms Eve’s heart. It’s not often that Eve gets this reaction out of her lover but when it does happen, she can't help but feel a burst of pride knowing she is the one who is able to see this side of her. 

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.” Eve can’t help but confess. Villanelle scrunches her face at the comment. 

“Cute? I’m not cute.” Villanelle huffs, slightly crossing her arms which confirms Eve’s thoughts further. All of this time and Villanelle still hasn’t lost her childish side. It’s one of the many things Eve loves about her. 

“You are to me.” Eve replies, rubbing her fingers across Villanelle’s forehead. Villanelle relaxes her face at the contact. 

“Well don’t go around telling people that. I have a reputation to uphold.” Villanelle responds, pointing her finger at the other woman as she speaks. 

“Hmmm, we can’t have you losing your reputation can we? Although, I would have to walk about an hour to tell the nearest person so I think your reputation is pretty safe.” Eve hums before she softly closes her eyes, enjoying relaxing in the comfort of her girlfriends arms. 

“Are you falling asleep on me? I really did tire you out!” Villanelle gasps feigning shock. 

“I’m just enjoying the peace. I’ve waited for this moment for months and I don’t want to rush it.” Eve responds, her eyes remaining closed as she speaks. Villanelle lets out a soft sigh of agreement before she snuggles closer into Eve’s neck. 

“Any chance I can convince you to go another round?” Villanelle can’t help but question after five minutes of silence before she begins planting soft kisses across Eve’s neck, smiling when she slightly squirms. 

“V, it’s only been four hours.” Eve chuckles, although she isn’t shocked by the younger woman's stamina.

“I just wanna make up for lost time.” Villanelle responds, her arm wrapping around Eve’s bare waste as she pulls her impossibly closer. Eve can feel Villanelle grinning against her neck as she does this. 

“Yeah but we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. We’re finally free and we’re together.” Eve tells her, pulling back slightly to look at Villanelle’s face. 

“I like the sound of that.” Villanelle grins, her hand reaching out to grab Eve’s before she locks their fingers together. 

“Yeah?” Eve asks, already knowing the answer as she catches the sparkler shining in Villanelles eyes. 

“Yeah, Together.” Villanelle repeats as she softly rubs Eve’s hand. Eve smiles before she pulls the blonde woman back into her embrace, her hand rests on Villanelle’s cheek as she connects their lips together in a soft kiss.


End file.
